Regarde moi !
by anzendes
Summary: Tu es la seule personne qui n'est pas autorisé à détourner tes yeux de moi Izuku


Katsuki Bakugou était frustré. Très frustré. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, Izuku Midoriya, son ami d'enfance, ose se détourner de lui. Et pourtant. Ce moment tant redouté était arrivé à la fin de leur études à l'Académie Yuei. Tous ayant obtenus leur diplôme, Katsuki finissant le premier de sa promotion, tous les élèves de la 1-A avaient décidés de fêter leur résultats dans un bar le soir même. Aucuns élèves n'avaient dérogé à la soirée, même Tenya qui avait bien tenté de fuir le pot. Alors, c'était sans surprise qu'à la fin de la soirée, les trois quarts des élèves avaient fini ivres comme des coings, exceptés Tokoyami et Tsuyu qui s'étaient placés dans un coin de la salle, se bécotant.

De son côté, l'explosif n'avait pas quitté le disciple d'All Might des yeux de toute la soirée, et malgré les moqueries de ses amis, il n'avait pas détourné le regard. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment cet être si insignifiant qu'était Deku puisse attirer autant son regard. C'était incompréhensible. Alors, pour évacuer sa frustration, il avait décidé d'attendre que le petit vert se décide à partir dans le but de le raccompagner chez lui et qu'ils puissent avoir une discussion, malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous deux alcoolisés. Seulement, son envie retomba bien vite lorsqu'il vit le garçon qu'il supportait le moins dans sa classe s'approcher de son ami d'enfance, bien décidé à le raccompagner chez lui. Bien évidemment, comme l'idiot qu'il était, Izuku avait accepté, ruinant les plans que le cendré avait prévu. C'est alors, sur les nerfs qu'il les avait discrètement suivit, bien décidé à entretenir sa conversation tant voulue avec le vert.

Accroché au bras de son amant, Izuku souriant joyeusement. Il était heureux, et pour cause : lui et tous ses amis avaient décrochés leur diplôme aisément et le voilà maintenant, rentrant chez lui, légèrement alcoolisé avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne pouvait passer une soirée meilleure que celle-ci. Alors que son petit-ami allait partir à peine l'eut-il déposé chez lui, Izuku s'empara d'une moue qui se voulait des plus contrarié. Son amant le regarda, interrogé.

« Izu ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On se revoit demain tu sais...

\- Mais moi je voulais dormir avec toi Sho... »

Le dénommé « Sho » sourit tendrement face à son adorable petit ami avant de l'agripper par les hanches et de le plaquer contre lui. Ce ne serait qu'un énorme mensonge que de dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus... Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de ne rien faire de plus que de dormir. Semblant comprendre à quoi pensait le garçon au double alter, le détenteur du One for All enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque et se rapprocha de lui. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sonores dans le cou de son copain tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. Il remonta le long de sa mâchoire avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, d'un geste doux. Le bicolore ne se fit pas prier et rendit un baiser innocent au plus petit. Décidément, il le rendait vraiment fou.

« Si tu rentres... Il ne faudra pas faire trop de bruits... Ma mère dort tu sais... »

Ayant remonté sa bouche au niveau du lobe de son petit ami, Izuku le lui mordilla dans un geste qui se voulait aguicheur. Le bas-ventre du rouge réagit au quart de tours alors qu'il agrippa le disciple d'All Might par les cuisse, le collant contre son bassin. Il ouvrit doucement la porte avant de la refermer de la même manière.

En bas de l'immeuble, un garçon qui regardait la scène depuis un moment déjà ravala difficilement sa salive, ses poings se contractant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait vraiment ce double-face. Rentrant chez lui, vaincu, il croisa Eijiro qui semblait avoir décuvé. En apercevant son ami explosif, il sourit avant de se précipiter vers lui. Il se ravisa légèrement en voyant son regard meurtrier mais aussi empreint à une énorme tristesse. Cette vue le troubla énormément, jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Alors que son cellulaire lui indiquait l'arrivé d'un appel, il ne lâcha pas le blond du regard, décrochant à l'interlocuteur.

« Désolé Denki, je ne viendrais pas ce soir. Promis je me rattraperais. »

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche alors qu'il saisit le bras du premier élève de la promo, le traînant à sa suite vers chez le jeune Bakugou. Àpeine furent-ils installés dans la chambre du blond que celui-ci sembla sur le point de craquer. Ses épaules tressautaient et sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Eijiro était vraiment troublé face à cette vue, il n'osait que trop peu demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« C'est enfin arrivé n'est-ce pas... déclara le blond d'une voix tremblante, Je l'ai vraiment perdu cette fois... »

Comprenant immédiatement à quoi il faisait référence son ami, Red Riot s'approcha doucement de lui, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir sachant parfaitement que son ami n'était pas des plus emprunt aux gestes d'affections. Seulement, en croisant son regard des plus perdu, il n'hésita pas et le saisit dans ses bras, l'étreignant dans une accolade des plus affectueuse et réconfortante. Contre toutes attente, le blond s'effondra dans cette prise, laissant libre cours à ses larmes, son ami étant la pour le réconforter. Katsuki remercia intérieurement des plus sincèrement son ami, il était heureux qu'il le connaisse si bien. Ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis Deku. À cette pensée, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il avait véritablement tout foiré cette fois. Immédiatement, il se promis que ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il se montre aussi faible devant quelqu'un.

Plusieurs étaient passés depuis cet incident, presque tout les élèves de la 1-A avaient rejoint une agence de super-héro. Beaucoup faisaient parler d'eux, notamment Shoto, King BomberKill et Red Riot. Bien évidemment,ce n'était pas les seuls, mais les plus prometteurs étaient biens ceux-là. Seulement, une pensée dérangeante traversait l'esprit de l'explosif : qu'était donc devenu Izuku Midoriya ?Personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui depuis la fins des examens, de même que personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Il avait décidé de ne pas intégrer immédiatement d'agences, sous le plus grand étonnement de ses amis et avait disparu. Pas même Shoto n'avait de nouvelles de lui, ce qui, faisait doucement rire Katsuki. D'ailleurs,ce dernier avait décidé d'emménager seul dans un appartement pas loin de son lieu de travail, dire que les engueulades qu'il entretenait avec sa mère ne lui manquait pas serait un pur mensonge.Très souvent, il se sentait seul dans cet appartement, mais comme d'habitude, fier à lui même, il préférait crever que de l'avouer.Surtout que, depuis qu'il avait découvert la liaison de son ami d'enfance et son pire ennemi, il avait comme qui dirait été dégoûté des relations amoureuses. Chose incohérente puisqu'il n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments pour aucuns des deux garçons, parfois il se disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'attardait à faire la ronde en tenue de civil dans le centre-ville, il crut apercevoir un Izuku accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Mais il se résigna, sachant pertinemment que cela était impossible puisque son ami d'enfance avait disparu de la circulation il y a un moment déjà. Dans tout les cas, il ne pu s'y attarder trop longtemps puisqu'un vilain fit son apparition non loin de sa position. Alors il s'y précipita, prêt à exercer une énième fois son devoir, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Le combat qui l'opposait au vilain était rude. Son alter n'était alors, mais vraiment pas adapté. Son assaillant magnait l'humidité à la perfection. Pratique lorsque son pouvoir se base sur des explosion.Il avait alors du se lancer dans un corps à corps auquel il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin. Alors qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout suite à un coup trop violent qu'il avait reçut, il se fit sauver par Shoto qui arrivait in-extremis. À peine était-il arrivé que la haine qu'éprouvait Bakugou à son égard ressortit le temps d'un instant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me battre connard. Shine.

\- Quel fierté mal placé King BomberKill, sans moi tu aurais probablement eut quelques côtes cassées, remercie moi. »

Le blond grogna pour toute réponse alors qu'ils se fusillaient tous deux du regard. La tension entre les deux rivaux était palpable et tous deux se retenait de se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Ayant un instant oublié le vilain, les deux garçons se firent envoyer balader quelques mètres plus loin suite à un violent coup de la part deleur assaillant. Katsuki cracha du sang suite à la violence de l'impact alors que Shoto eut du mal à se relever. Décidément, ils faisaient un bien piètre duo. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils furent assaillit par un nombre incalculable de coups, aucuns d'eux ne pouvant se défendre. Un rire cristallin stoppa cependant les coups porté aux deux garçons, attirant l'attention du vilain sur la provenance de celui-ci. Les deux super-héros en profitèrent pour se relever, légèrement pantelant. Leur assaillant avait la forces égale à celle d'un Noumu. Cela allait s'avérer compliqué.Le vilain, qui avait fixé son regard sur la petite personne qui se tenait face à lui actuellement éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« C'est quoi ça... Un gamin se dresse contre moi... »

Le prétendu gamin ne le laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait déjà envoyé quelques mètres plus loin suite à un violent coups de poing dans le ventre. Le vilain se releva difficilement, jetant un regard mauvais à son assaillant avant de se jeter sur lui, prêt à écraser la personne de petite taille qui s'était dressée en travers de son chemin. Seulement, il fut expédié une nouvelle fois plus loin à peine avait-il comblé la distance qui les séparait. Le nouveau venu soupira en s'approchant dangereusement de la personne qui avait osé causé le trouble dans la ville. Il était doté d'une aura qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Dire que le vilain tremblait de peur était un euphémisme, il en était terroriser. Les deux autres héros regardaient la scène, incertains. Cette silhouette rappelait fortement quelqu'un à Katsuki, à cette pensée son cœur trembla ; c'était impossible. Alors que le troisième héro arrivait à peine au niveau du vilain, il souffla durement tendit que sa victime déglutit difficilement.

« J'y crois pas... Ces abrutis sont même pas capable de se débarrasser d'une petite merde comme toi. Tant pis, je vais devoir m'en charger. »

Ladite personne envoya un simple coup de poing dans la nuque du vilain qui le fit tourner de l'œil. La petite personne se tourna vers les deux héros professionnels et soupira bruyamment en les voyant encore au même endroit que tout à l'heure. La police arriva en trombe dans la petite ruelle, embarquant le vilain alors que Shoto et Katsuki se rapprochaient de la brigade. Leur yeux s'exorbitèrent en voyant que la personne qui les avait sauvé était bel et bien Izuku Midoriya. Shoto tenta une approche que le vert repoussa d'une main.

« Et bien, ils vous en a fallut du temps pour bouger vous deux. Vous faites un médiocre duo, à cause de vous j'ai dû couper court à mon rencard. Maintenant que c'est fini, je file. »

Alors qu'il revêtit son One for All à 5%, le petit vert qui s'apprêtait à disparaître se fit attraper les deux bras par ses amis du lycée. Il soupira bruyamment alors qu'il tenta une flexion avec ses pieds qui les entraîna tous les trois sur le toit d'un immeuble. Le disciple d'All Might se dégagea de l'emprise des deux garçons et souffla, saoulé.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? J'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire je voudrais rentrer moi.

\- On peut savoir où t'étais tout ce temps foutu nerd ? T'as disparu de la circulation soudainement tout le monde s'est inquiété ! Et toi, tu reviens, comme si de rien n'était ! Te fous pas de moi ! »

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du vert alors qu'il se rapprocha dangereusement de Shoto qui avait baissé la tête lors du questionnement de Katsuki. Izuku saisit doucement le visage de son ancien amant et le releva de sorte à ce que leur yeux entrent en contact. Le rouge détourna immédiatement les yeux en voyant la lueur présente dans celle de son assaillant.

« Bah alors Shoto~, tu ne leur à pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

Katsuki qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son rival. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit ? Izuku s'arma d'un sourire, que l'explosif reconnu comme plein de tristesse et de regret. Son cœur se serra.

« Et bien, puisque tu n'es pas décidé à parler je vais le dire je suppose... Tu sais Kacchan, Shoto et moi sortions ensemble à la remise des diplômes. Le blond hocha la tête. Figure toi que... Ce n'était qu'un pari. Que Momo lui avait lancé lors de l'une de leur soirée, elle pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à me faire tomber amoureux de lui et ainsi donc, me prendre ma première fois... Mais tu sais, moi j'ai réellement eut des sentiments pour lui à cette époque. »

Katsuki serrait les poings, se mordant en même temps l'intérieur de sa joue. Il n'avait pas osé ? Les yeux d'Izuku se remplirent de tristesse face à ces souvenirs. Il relâcha le visage de Shoto, qui tenta de rattraper son poignet, en vain. Le vert fit signe de la main à Katsuki avant de sauter du toit de l'immeuble et de disparaître dans les rues de la ville. L'explosif pesta avant d'attraper son rival par le col, d'un geste rageur.

« J'y crois pas que le connard que t'es ai pu faire ça !

\- J'ai vraiment eu des sentiments pour lui, Bakugou.

\- Le problème c'est que ça ne change rien. Il est des plus blessé. »

Le cendré lui envoya un poing dans la joue avant de lui aussi disparaître dans les rues du centre ville.

Cela faisait une semaine que cet incident s'était produit, et aucunes traces d'Izuku. Katsuki était en train de devenir fou, à peine venait-il de le retrouver qu'il avait déjà disparu. N'arrivant pas à dormir, le cadran affichant dix-heure du soir, l'explosif se décida à sortir. Il enfila alors un skinny noir, parsemé de trous avec un chandail de la même couleur et un sweat vert. Il enfila une paire de basket, attrapa son portefeuille et sortit de chez lui, se dirigeant vers un bar animé qui trônait non loin de chez lui. Il ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Eijiro et Denki étant donné que c'était un lieu qu'ils avaient découverts ensemble. Seulement, son regard fut attiré par une touffe de cheveux verte qui se trouvait non-loin d'eux, accoudé au bar avec un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Un semblant de rage s'insulfa en lui alors qu'il commanda un vert de whisky sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Eijiro s'approcha doucement de lui, le regard rieur.

« Dit donc Katsuki, t'es toujours autant mordu qu'avant. »

Comprenant parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion Red Riot, le blond grogna et but cul-sec le vert que venait de lui déposer le barman sous le nez. Il ne décrocha pas son regard de son ami d'enfance qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs, toujours pas remarqué. Il tiquait toutes les fois où les deux garçons se rapprochaient, même une main posé sur l'épaule du vert le dérangeait. Fortement. Il se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'élancer vers les deux comparses prêt à les séparer. Il craqua au moment où il vit les lèvres des deux hommes se frôler. S'en était trop pour lui, il s'élança vers eux, sous le regard médusé de Denki. Il attrapa Izuku par les épaules avant de le plaquer contre son torse, jetant un regard furieux à l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Izuku arqua un sourcil en voyant son ami d'enfance.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Kacchan ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse alors qu'il se fit embarquer comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule du blond, qui au passage déposa rageusement le paiement de son verre au comptoir. Étonnamment, le plus petit ne broncha pas, se laissant totalement faire par l'explosif. D'un côté, cela l'amusait de voir son ami d'enfance aussi énervé, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça à cause de la jalousie, parce que, il en était sûr, cela était de la jalousie. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, Katsuki déposa Izuku au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte et de l'entraîner dans son lieu de vie. Il plaqua le petit vert contre la porte, le bloquant de part et d'autre contre celle-ci.

« Kacchan ? Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais là ?

\- Une crise de jalousie, ça te pose problème ? »

Le plus petit hoqueta de surprise. Il était loin de s'attendre à une réponse si franche provenant de l'explosif, bien que, cela lui plaisait énormément. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la joue du blond, ce dernier ferma les yeux à ce contact en même temps qu'il déposa son front contre celui de son ami d'enfance. Cela faisait bien longtemps que celui-ci avait besoin de proximité avec le disciple d'All Might.

« Je suis affreusement jaloux Deku. Comme petit, comme avec ce connard de glaçon, et comme avec ce foutu mec qui voulait te baiser.

\- Kacchan... Je ne comprend pas bien, ne me hais-tu pas ?

\- Quand ais-je déjà dis ça foutu nerd ? »

Le vert rougi, embarrassé. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit directement. C'était seulement ce qu'il interprétait de son comportement. Mais visiblement il s'était lourdement trompé. Alors qu'il capta le regard de l'explosif, il fut surpris de voir son visage si proche du sien. Il sentait même son souffle contre ses lèvres. Maintenant, il était terriblement embarrassé. Katsuki eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il fondit sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance. Au début, c'était un baiser tendre, remplit de sentiments refoulés depuis bien longtemps, mais ils devint vite plus féroce et passionné. Alors qu'il agrippa fortement les cuisses de son amant afin de le plaquer contre son bassin, il plongea sa têteau creux de son cou, déposant de nombreux baisers. Il les dirigea tous les deux vers sa chambre avant de plaquer durement Izuku contre celui-ci. Ce dernier était rouge et haletant, cette vue n'eut que pour effet de renforcer le désir qu'avait le blond pour lui. Alors qu'il s'était placé à califourchon sur ses hanches, le blond enleva son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses abdos bien formés à son amant qui se lécha légèrement les lèvres avant de faire la même chose que lui. Katsuki se jeta sur les lèvres de son ami d'enfance, les plaquant durement alors qu'il baladait ses mains sur le torse musclé du vert, le découvrant. Il s'attarda un moment sur les petits morceaux de chair de sa victime, les pinçant légèrement, arrachant des gémissement au vert. Il descendit alors sa bouche vers ceux-ci avant d'en prendre un en bouche et de le sucer et le mordiller, ce qui arrachait de plus en plus de gémissement à Izuku. Alors qu'il descendait, promenant sa langue sur le torse du plus petit, lui déclenchant de nombreux frissons, il souriait, satisfait. Arrivé à son pantalon, il détacha sa ceinture avant de le faire glisser le long des fines jambes de sa victime, lui retirant complètement,dévoilant son érection. Il sourit doucement face à l'effet qu'il faisait à son ami d'enfance. Se relevant et faisant la même chose pour son bas, Izuku s'était relevé et avait enroulé ses jambes autours de la taille de l'explosif, faisant se rencontrer leur érections à travers leur caleçon. Il se frotta doucement contre celle-ci alors qu'il baladait ses main contre le torse et les bras musclés de son amant, tout en lui mordillant l'oreille. Katsuki devenait fou, il lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Il décolla Izuku de lui et le plaqua contre le lit, le plaçant sur le ventre.Il fit glisser son caleçon, empoignant d'une main son membre déjà bien gorgé de sang. Alors qu'il commençait des vas et vient dessus,il força le plus petit à lécher deux de ses doigts, qu'il avait hâte de rentrer dans l'intimité de son ami d'enfance. Alors que le plus petit humidifiait les doigts de son amant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des râlements rauque dût à la douce torture que son ami lui infligeait. Lorsqu'il jugea que c'était assez, Katsuki cessa ses vas et vient alors qu'Izuku se mit à quatre pattes, laissant libre chemin à son ami d'enfance vers son intimité. Ce dernier sourit doucement alors qu'il enfonça un doigts à l'intérieur, commençant de nombreux vas et vient alors que le disciple d'All Might soupirait déjà de bien être. Il continua ses mouvements, insérant un deuxième doigt, entamant des mouvements de ciseaux. Les gémissements d'Izuku lui parvenait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, ce qui ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer, Katsuki stoppa ses mouvements, retirant son dernier tissus. Le vert se tourna vers lui, et lorsqu'il vit l'érection de son amant, il eut un sourire victorieux avant de l'allonger sur le dos. Izuku commença alors à promener ses mains sur le torse musclé du cendré, jouant avec ses tétons avant d'arriver au niveau de ses hanches qu'il empoigna. Il fondit sur les lèvres de Bakugou avant de s'en séparer et d'approcher dangereusement son visage de la verge de son amour.

« N-Non... Izuku ne fais pas ça... C'est affligeant pour toi... »

Le vert ouvrit ses yeux de surprise alors que le blond inversa leur position. Le cendré plongea dans le cou du vert avant de suçoter sa peau. Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de son amant.

« Pour notre première fois... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses comme ça. »

Izuku frissonna à l'entente de la voix rauque de son ami d'enfance. Il pourrait fondre sous lui qu'il aurait eut les même sensations. Le vert se fit retourner une seconde fois alors que Katsuki enfila un préservatif. Il commença à frotter son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant de nombreux gémissements.

« Kacchan...Vas-y... »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et enfonça son membre à l'intérieur du vert qui lâcha un cri de stupeur. Au début, les vas et vient se firent douloureux pour lui, extrêmement, mais il s'en habitua bien rapidement. De plus, Katsuki était des plus tendre avec lui, le rassurant un maximum. Maintenant que les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus bons, les deux garçons lâchaient des cris de plus en plus rauque alors que le cendré tapait dans la prostate de son amant.

« Deku... Je vais...

\- Moi aussi Kacchan... »

Dans un râle des plus puissant, Katsuki se déversa dans le préservatif alors que le vert se libéra contre le drap. Izuku se retourna alors que le blond s'effondra dans ses bras, rabattant la couette sur leur deux corps en ébullition. Le cendré emprisonna son ami d'enfance dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Incertain, Izuku passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité qu'ils partageaient.

« Kacchan...

\- Je t'aime, abruti de Deku. Depuis trop longtemps. »


End file.
